WWE High
by shitpostaesthetic
Summary: An AU, in which the WWE Universe is a High School *discontinued, sorry*
1. Some Pretense

Hey, guys! I figured before I start this, I should probably give you a bit of background. This is an AU, where WWE is a high school, and all of the Superstars and Divas are in the wrestling team. NXT is the Junior wrestling team, though on rare occasion, there are some NXT rookies who are brought up to RAW and Smackdown, which meet on Monday and Friday.

Also, if I made any mistakes, please correct me! Grade 12s are 2000 and under, Grade 11s are from 2000 to 2005, Grade 10s are from 2005 to 2010, and Grade 9s are 2010-2015. I could use the help, actually! Thanks! (so yeah, be prepared for these to change, cause they likely will) (oh, and if I forgot someone, please remind me!)

Principal: Vince McMahon

Students:

9th Grade

(all of the NXT rookies)

Adam Rose

Xavier Woods

Fandango

Curtis Axel

Emma

Paige

Luke Harper

Erick Rowan

Bray Wyatt

Summer Rae

Bo Dallas

Alexander Rusev

Lana

Ascension (Konnor and Viktor)

Los Matadores (and El Torrito)

Cesaro

Cameron

10th Grade

Ryback

The Usos

Kofi Kingston

Big E

Stardust

AJ Lee

Seth Rollins

Roman Reigns

Dean Ambrose

Dolph Ziggler

Wade Barrett

Naomi

Heath Slater

The Miz

Damien Mizdow

The Bella Twins (Nikki and Brie)

11th Grade

Brock Lesnar

John Cena

Randy Orton

Daniel Bryan

Sheamus

12th Grade

Triple H

Stephanie McMahon

Kane

Mark Henry

Goldust

J&amp;J Security

The Rock

Jericho


	2. Chapter 1

"Well, boys, looks like a fine day, don't you think?"

The two lackeys nodded their heads vigorously, smiling up at the Superstar. He swung his briefcase proudly, walking down the middle of the hall. He could see the other students whispering jealously. He overheard words like _traitor, sell-out, asshole, _but he knew they all wished they could be in his place. Even if they didn't, even if their words were out of pure hatred and not just jealousy, he knew they'd never dare lay a finger on him. He was backed up by a ton of his allies. Jamie Noble, Joey Mercury, Kane, The Big Show, Triple H, Stephanie McMahon, they all had his back. He'd recently managed to get back their power after a match with John Cena and his rebel crew. Now he was at the top of the school again, and he felt pretty good. He'd even managed to get his annoying ex-'brother' off his back; the lunatic Dean Ambrose had been his tag team partner back when they, along with Roman Reigns, were in the tag team known as the Shield. It had been fun, but Seth felt it was getting unprofessional, and he was anything but unprofessional. So, he left the Shield, which should have been alright, he made it, shouldn't he be allowed to destroy it? But unfortunately, he hadn't realized how being in the Shield managed to keep Dean from going insane, so, with his recent 'betrayal', and a lack of anybody to restrain him, Dean Ambrose had decided upon Seth Rollins as his new target. But when the creepy new student, Bray Wyatt, began fixating on the lunatic, Dean's focus seemed to shift. Now if he could just keep John Cena off his back, he'd be golden.

He strolled up to his locker, and his security guards stood on either side of him, arms folded. They weren't the bodyguards you'd see on TV, but Seth didn't mind that. He was never the big guy in the Shield, that was always Roman. So with his new buddies being sort of short, he liked being the big man on campus. He looked good, he felt good, and with his contract for Money in the Bank almost guaranteeing him the championship, nothing could go wrong.

"Yo, Seth,"

The boy felt his face redden, and he turned around sheepishly. Roman Reigns stood above him, arms folded. His tattoo seemed to cling to his bulging arms, and Seth had to force himself not to zone out at the sight of him. He shook his head, and his lackeys stood in front of him protectively.

"What do you want?"

"Came to say good luck in our match today. Cause you'll sure as hell need it."

Seth laughed, turning to Joey Mercury, who snickered along with him, "I'll need it? I'll need it?" He found himself raising his voice, gaining the attention of a few passer-bys, "I doubt I'll need _luck _to win this match, Roman. If you couldn't tell, I'm the future of the WWE, and at the rate I'm going, nobody can slow me down, isn't that right, boys?"

They nodded, making Roman smirk, "Seems like you've got yourself a nice new little clique here. I guess sheep can't live without a herd."

"First of all, _Roman, _a group of sheep is called a _flock. _Second of all, I can do perfectly fine on my own. I'd totally leave these tag-alongs if I could, but since a certain lunatic proved that I am at risk of injury, I need these guys to protect me, because I am an asset to the company. I would absolutely prove myself as the lone future of the WWE, but Triple H told me that I'm too valuable to go on injury like _you did._"

Roman scowled, readjusting. He placed his feet apart, and gripped his vest, making Seth blush even more. "Oh, yeah, Seth, you've certainly come far," He said sarcastically, "From being a bodyguard to having bodyguards. Congratulations. Anyway, since you were apparently never really my brother, I don't really give a damn about your future. Don't let that fool you, though, cause I'm still pissed, and I'm sure as hell gonna save you a Superman punch for later. Believe that." With his piece spoken, he walked away, leaving himself with the last word.

Seth turned to the two beside him, "What the hell was that guy talking about? Glad I left that mess, he's shit at talking."

While he expected hearty agreements from the boys, he was surprised when they were staring at the floor. Jamie Noble spoke up, "Did you mean that?"

"What?"

"That you don't want us."

"Are you kidding me, man?" Seth patted their shoulders, "Lying. You guys are awesome. You know I couldn't just let him say that. I'm a great liar, aren't I? I even had you two fooled."

They laughed, murmered, "You really did."

And with that, Seth took back his briefcase, and sauntered to his English class.


	3. Chapter 2

The students were abuzz when Seth Rollins and his bodyguards entered the classroom. Immediately, they all went silent, as it was certain that Mr Money In The Bank was the subject of most of their conversations. He took his seat, third row on the left. He caught a glimpse of Dolph Ziggler, sitting backwards on his chair and glaring at him with hostility. The other night, with the Authority back, he had lost both his IC Championship, and his pride, to Wade Barrett. He would have won it, if not for Kane, coincidentally forgetting to mention that the match was 2 of 3 falls. Needless to say, Dolph was furious.

At the back of the room, Erick Rowan took off his mask, peering solemnly at the architect. He has also been punished for joining Team Cena, and he was feeling the effects. Seth's lackeys had been the referees in a match with his ex-brother, Luke Harper, and right as he was about to win, the two makeshift refs seemed to get in each other's way, giving Harper time to kick out and pin Erick Rowan, to which there was no confusion. Erick sighed, studying his mask with sad eyes.

Finally, at the very front of the class, a stunned John Cena sat, silent, at his desk. He hadn't spoken much since Seth had threatened to break Edge's neck. The only thing bright about him today was his bright yellow t-shirt. He stared at his empty notebook, unaware that Seth had just entered the classroom. John was too dazed to realize.

The intercom crackled as a familar voice spoke up, "Hello, students!"

Seth could barely hear his buddy Triple H speak as his classroom, and many others, too, erupted in boos. He hushed them urgently, Jamie and Joey frantically trying to quiet them as well.

"If all classrooms could make their way to the auditorium, I have an announcement that I'd like to make in person."

The classrooms made their way to the auditorium, mumbling complaints. It seemed only yesterday John and his team had gotten rid of the Authority, and now they were back? Nobody could believe it, and nobody could stop talking about it. Seth didn't mind, bad publicity was still publicity to him, and as long as people were talking he was rocking. The students settled into the auditorium, as nobody took the stage. However, John Cena had had enough, he was done being shell shocked. He sauntered indignantly onstage, and took the mic.

"The Authority is back in power."

He was met with a huge wave of disapproval, students shouting and jeering. John continued.

"And their first order of business was to gather the entire student body down to this auditorium, so they could address us face to face. But before they do, I'd like to take a moment to apologize. To apologize to all of you, to apologize especially to my buddies on the wrestling team, I think of my word as a bond, and I had to go back on my word and last week, I had to bring the Authority back. I was given no choice when Seth Rollins said he would snap Edge's neck, I thought, maybe he's bluffing, maybe I could slide into the ring like a Superman in the nick of time, but then I thought, maybe I couldn't. And I realized, in that moment, that the health, the well-being of a friend, of a brother, and a boyfriend is so much more important than the Authority being back in power. So right now, I want to make a promise to all of you, and I want to make a promise to my buddies, 2015 is going to be a very, very-"

John turned to the back of the auditorium as the Authority's music blared over the speakers, interrupting his train of thought. The students shouted at the duo, irate. John could hardly look them in the eye. They entered with arms in the sky, smug, returning champions. They stood with microphones of their own, and Stephanie laughed at their boos.

"But I haven't even said anything yet? I mean, John, that's just not the way to kick off the first day back since last year, all sad sack, and sorry, no, no! Let me show you how it's done! Ladies and gentlemen, welcome back to WWE High! Now we sincerely hope that all of you had an incredible new year, I know that my boyfriend and I did, because we knew that we were coming back to do what we were born to do, and that's entertain all of you, because we know what's best for you, and what's best for business."

Triple H picked up where his girlfriend left off, "That is right, you know, it was not only, maybe a little less than two months ago we stood in the ring in the gymnasium and all of you were cheering and laughing because you thought the Authority because you thought the Authority was gone for good. All do to that face-painted goof from that crappy WCW school. And what'd we tell em then, Steph? We told you then! You'd be begging for us to come back, and now, they're not gonna admit it, but that's exactly what they're doing, you were begging for us to come back, come on, come!"

Stephanie joined in as well, poking fun at the students, "Begging! You were begging!"

"Oh, Ho-Ho-Hogan, that was good, or the computerized Raw General Manager, I suppose that was awesome too, right? No. This place was in chaos. It was exactly as we said it would be, it was a sinking ship. Well now, due to one man, the ship is right on its course. The WWE is back where it should have always been, because of one man, that man is the undisputed future of this high school, that man is Mr Money In The Bank, the man that you owe all the thanks to! Give it up for Seth Rollins!"

Seth's music thundered in the auditorium, almost as loud as the displeased students. He entered with his arms up as well, just as complacent as Trips and Steph, who reached out for a hug from their favourite Superstar. He felt like a king, the school his palace. Finally, he could rule again. Stephanie handed him her mic. Before he could even open his mouth, the students erupted in 'You Sold Out' chants. He rolled his eyes, smiling.

"Now, look, I just want to say one thing, I want to say hello to my good friend in yellow up there, John Cena. John, let me be the first to say to you, happy new year!"

"Seth, these students owe you a debt of gratitude for bringing us back. We owe you a debt! And, even though this certainly doesn't come close to what we owe you, we want to give you an opportunity, Seth. In just a few weeks time, at the Royal Rumble, we are going to give you, and our buddy, John Cena a chance to compete against the current WWE High World Heavyweight Champion, Brock Lesnar. Congratulations, Seth, you, John, and Brock Lesnar are going to go head-to-head-to-head for the championship!"

The architect was overjoyed, he launched at Triple H with a big hug. He quickly pulled out and started jumping up and down like an excited child, pumping the air with his fist.

"But there is one other man we want to thank, and that is Mr Hustle, Loyalty, and Respect himself, John Cena! John, you can't have all these, 'I'm sorry's and 'What if?'s Because you showed us something there, you showed us your true integrity, your true strength of character when you chose to break your promise and bring us back. You showed that deep down in your heart, John, you know what's best for business. So today, John, we want to honour you, we want to show you just how proud we truly are by declaring today John Cena Appreciation Day!" The students were enraged, each trying to get in their piece on the situation. "Now, I know John, you must feel conflicted, or at least, you're pretending to be, but I believe that we're going to be able to turn that frown upside down, because I promise, no, no, I guarantee the Authority will deliver."

"Yes, yes, you see this is a new Authority. No agendas, no ulterior motives, and like in life, all of you will get out of it what you put in. Everyone will get what they deserve. That's actually what we called you all down for," He said, walking down the aisle with his girlfriend. "I'd like to ask a couple of you up here, actually."

"We have some you we'd like to personally thank." Stephanie said, smirking.

"That is true!" Triple H said as they reached the front of the auditorium beside John. "I'd like to call up Dolph Ziggler, Erick Rowan, and Ryback."

Seth laughed as he watched the three wrestlers make their way up to the front. Ziggler was sitting near the front, so it didn't take him long to reach the Authority. Ryback and Rowan were sitting further in the back, so they took a little longer, but once everyone was at the front, Triple H started.

"Now, like I said earlier, you will get out of it what you put in, and what I said at Survivor Series, there would be consequences, so let's start with you, Erick. Now, you weren't originally a player in this until last minute, you kind of came in at the last second on some misguided freedom thing. You entered into this match, dare I say it..._sheepishly._" Stephanie laughed at her boyfriend's joke while Erick studied his mask, confused, "We do have to give you some sort of punishment, though, we can't let this kind of behaviour go, so, what do you think, Steph? Maybe 15 days suspension?"

"Well, if we give Rowan 15 days, what are we going to do for Ryback? The traitor? You know, the one who had joined Team Authority and then so rudely turned his back on us to join John's ragtag group of rebels. That repercussion should be at least double."

"Yeah, if you're going to give Rowan 15, you gotta give Ryback 30."

"At least 30!"

"And if you're gonna go 30 days for Ryback, what are you gonna do for Dolph Ziggler? I mean, Dolph Ziggler put the final nail in the coffin, with help of that painted up goof Sting, but I mean you put the final nail in the coffin, so if Rowan's gonna get 15 days, and Ryback's gonna get 30 days, Dolph, what do you think?"

Ziggy shook his head as Triple H stuck the microphone in is face, suggesting, "45 days?"

"Well, aren't you good at math! Who would've thought?"

"I know I wouldn't have!" Steph chimed in.

"Now, hold on, give us a minute to go over this."

"Yes, just us, excuse us, pardon us."

Ryback, Rowan, Ziggler, and Cena, now commonly known as Team Cena, gathered in a huddle. The parents of the Authority walked down the aisle back to where they came from. They whispered ideas, was 15 days really enough? Maybe 45 was too harsh. No, they needed to be made an example of. They turned to the students.

"Well," Stephanie started, "We've come to our decision, and instead of suspending you, Dolph, Ryback, Rowan, you're all expelled!"


	4. Chapter 3

_No, folks, it's not an April Fools' joke...I've updated! Yikes, lmfao, I'm way behind, so the next few days should be packed with updates to get me caught up. _

* * *

It hadn't been a week since the three students were expelled, and the entire school was already enraged. The Authority couldn't safely walk down the halls alone without being spat at. Students gathered in parking lots, booing in the gymnasium, even outside the Authority's classrooms to give them a piece of their mind. Stephanie didn't mind, though, she was only doing what was necessary for her father's school. Not to mention she rather enjoyed the attention. Her boyfriend, Triple H, walked her to her class. It was the last period of the day, the only class she was without him. History.

The crude stares of her angry classmates invigorated her, putting moxie in her stride. With her boyfriend on her arm and the entire school at her mercy once again, Stephanie felt like a queen. As she turned a corner, her heels clacking against the floor, she ran head first into a bumbling mob. Her husband dropped her arm and stepped towards them authoritatively.

"What's going on here?" Stephanie asked a beaming student.

"What do you mean? Daniel's back!"

Stephanie's heart dropped as she saw the little troll widely grinning as he shook hands with his friends. How could he have healed up so quickly? Hadn't he just left? The Authority wouldn't stand for this little goat-faced goblin to swoop in like a superhero. They needed to put an end to little Daniel Bryan, once and for all. The pair hid behind the corner, fiercely discussing a way to squash the bug.

"Steph, you and I both know Daniel's smarter than he looks. We can't let him screw this up."

"I know, I know, but we can't just expel him too, we can't do that."The two huddled together, half-joking in hushed voiced about possible assassins, before their trusted ally Kane trudged towards them.

"Stephanie, Triple H, how are you today?"

Stephanie still felt a little strange, collaborating with a man once known as the devil's favourite demon. Nonetheless, she was taught to never look a gift horse in the mouth. She smiled at the man, "We're doing alright. Listen, pal, do you remember when you first offered up your services to me?"

"Yes, of course."

"You said to me the monster was mine to control, correct?"

"Stephanie, what are you doing?" Hunter whispered.

"Correct." Kane confirmed.

"Well, I have a certain troll I'd like to you to erase."

Kane nodded his affirmations, understanding immediately. He turned the corner, and immediately Stephanie could hear the silence of the stunned students. They shouted as Kane landed the first blow, Daniel dropping to the ground like a stone. The two smiled as Kane viciously attacked the boy. They knew their classmates wouldn't intervene, they were simply too stupid to even think about it.

"Where the hell did he get that?" Stephanie asked her boyfriend as they saw a folding chair thrown towards them.

However, as Daniel fought back, they began to get worried. They could hear their monster losing with each grunt he let out. As Daniel let out one final hit, Kane toppled down, stumbling and falling around the corner. Stephanie looked at her boyfriend and he turned the corner, arms crossed.

"What the hell are you doing?"

The crowd seemed stunned, Daniel putting his arms down after clearly celebrating his victory. He looked down at Kane, groveling on the floor. He rubbed the back of his neck.

"Your first day back and you're already getting in a fight? Daniel, haven't you considered your health? You were just at the hospital and you're already back to roughhousing? And with one of my close friends and colleagues, Kane. This is unacceptable, and I feel I should punish you. This incident cannot be overlooked, and I feel the only way to help you learn your lesson is to take away your spot in the Royal Rumble Match."

"What? No way!"

"Daniel, listen, I don't want to have to do this, and I'm sure you don't want me to do this. So how about this, you stay on your best behaviour for the rest of the week, and you come to detention every day until Monday, and I'll consider reentering you."

"Dammit, fine, whatever. I'll do it."

"I don't like that attitude."

* * *

_I'm sorry it's so short, but I'm really tired and I want to go to bed lmfao. More tomorrow!_


End file.
